Extensive prior art exists in the field of indexing wrenches that are used to tighten or loosen fasteners. For the class of wrenches that employ roller clutches to transfer torque from the wrench to the fastener, it is possible that the geometric configuration of the wrench may result in forces that cause the reversing mechanism to be back-driven. If these forces are large enough, the reverse mechanism may enter a neutral position or cause the wrench to change direction.
The present invention devises a reverse mechanism that can resist any amount (up to the shear strength of the material) of randomly generated forces that may cause this effect.